Blood Love
by Sacredkitsune
Summary: HieixKurama. Hiei is a royal prince to the vampire clan. Kurama on the other hand is just a normal guy, or so he think. Hiei has never turned anyone in 600 years of exsitance but when he helps out a certian red head. That's all gonna change. im sorry but
1. Chapter 1

SK: SK here. This is a story that my friend wrote and she doesn't have the patience to post. Hehehe… Anyways, tell me what you think and I'll send the feed back to her.

**I DON'T NOT OWN ANY YUYU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS!**

Blood. That was all that mattered.

Sweet, red liquid filled with life. Mortal life. The taste of it, the smell of it, everything about it made it hard to resist.

Vampires. As old as time itself. Their pale shadowy complexion made them known to few, those who supplied them blood. They feed of mortals to remain young and beautiful. Immortal.

Hunters. Survivors of vampire feedings, drawn together to vanquish the vampire kind. Fearing vampire domination, they hunt royal vampires and vampires to eliminate from the world. Some are succeeding in doing so.

The young vampire prince, Hiei, stood atop the dark building, admiring the moon and stars. It was midnight and very few humans roamed the streets.

Hiei looked down at the street below him, eyeing a pregnant woman waddling into a store. Hunger gnawed at his insides. He needed to feed, but chose to leave the pregnant alone. He wanted youth, someone young and fresh.

Hiei jumped onto the telephone pole and bound towards the park. He had many sources but he wanted someone new.

Many other vampires had sources. Sources were mortals, who let vampires feed off them for sex and money. Sources could only be feed off of once a week.

Hiei landed in a secluded tree branch in a tall oak tree. He looked around and spotted someone on the far bench, writing in a book.

Intrigue, Hiei jumped into the next tree and then the next until he was in the tree above the person. Even with the poor lighting, he could see the person had long red hair, tall, and for the lack of chest, was a male.

Hiei snapped his head towards the dirt path. Four large muscular males bound toward the red head mortal, switchblades gleamed in the moonlight. Two of the males sat on either side of the red head, one behind him, and the other in front.

"Give us your money, and maybe you wont have to give ya a makeover." The guy to the red head's left said, flashing the blade. The red head didn't look up from the notebook he held.

"I don't have any money." Came a soft alto voice from the red head. The guy behind growled and grabbed a fist full of the red locks and yanked back. The guy then placed the jagged blade to the red head's throat.

"Now, one more time. Give us your money or I'll slit that pretty throat of yours." The guy said again. The red head sighed and looked up at the tree. He squinted his eyes before frowning slightly in disapproval.

"Okay and I'll tell you once more. I- don't- have- any- money." The red head retorted as if talking to some slow children. The knife was pressed against the red head's throat harder, now drawing blood.

"DON'T MESS WITH US! It looks like we're gonna have to get rough with you, pretty boy." The right guy said pulling back his fist. The red head stared at him out of the corner of his eye.

Hiei watched in amusement as the red head teased the four males. Right when one of the men pulled back a fist, Hiei jumped out of his hiding pace and broke the neck of the mortal who had the blade. The body fell to the damp grass with a soft thump and the jagged blade into the red head's lap.

The three remaining males took a shaky step backward, eyes wide. The red head stood and round house kicked the left guy and punched him in the gut. The other two guys went at the red head, the blade outstretched.

The red head kicked a blade out of one of the males' hands and turned around just as the other tried to stab him. The blade was imbedded in the first guy's arm. The stabber stumbled backwards, swearing and took off.

Hiei wiped the blood from his mouth as he finished feeding on the freshly dead corpse. It tingled throughout his body and flushing his cheeks. His eyes glowed an eerie red.

Hiei stood and watched the red head lower the male to the damp ground and stand. He could see the red head clearly now. Only one thing ran through his mind, 'Beautiful.'

Emerald eyes glowed and were intensified by the moon light. Soft, long red tresses fell over his shoulder, framing his face. The baby soft, porcelain skin shone with flawlessness. Sensual, exotic, and sex appeal rolled of the red head like waves in the ocean.

"Arigato. Minamino, Suiichi no ai. You can call me Kurama though." Kurama said as he tossed his hair over his shoulders. He shook his head to get the bangs out of his large cat like eyes.

"Jaganishi, Hiei. I'll be seeing you again." Hiei smirked, and then disappeared. Kurama looked around, confusion apparent on his face. He shrugged casually and gathered his notebook and pens.

"Kurama sighed and headed home to get some sleep.

SK: Hey, I know that was short but forgive me. I'm not feeling very well at the moment. Girls you know why. So just send me a review and I'll post the next chapy when I can.


	2. chapter 2

SK: I'm back with chapy two. Hope you enjoy. -

**I DON'T OWN ANY AND ALL YUYU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS!**

Hiei walked back to the fallen thieves. Two were rolling on the ground, moaning. The other was a dead, cold corpse. The two moaning males looked up at Hiei.

"Hn. You shall never go near him again. He is mine and as a punishment..." Hiei snarled. He bared his fangs and hissed at the quivering males. He closed the space between the groaning males and himself. He grabbed one of the males and picked him up.

Hiei eyed the male's neck as the pulse beat faster and faster. It was mesmerizing. He paralyzed his victim and sunk his fangs deeply in the males flesh. The blood just flowed into his mouth, rubbing his tongue, tempting him even more.

The blood was adrenaline filled, fear coursed in the blood, making it all the more exciting. Hiei drank deeply getting his fill. The heart in the male soon stopped and a dreary cold death took over.

He dropped the body carelessly to the ground with a thud. He licked his lips, removing the excess blood. He glared at the last male, huddled in a ball, eyes wide, full of fear.

"I will not feed off of you now, but remember, you are my new source." With that said, Hiei was gone. Jumping from tree to tree, faster than the human eye could see.

The castle on the outskirts of town belonged to the royal vampire family, Jaganshi. It was in the family for 15 vampire generations.

Hiei jumped through a window into the dining hall. His sister, Yukina, scurried over to him, grinning her fangy grin. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Hello dear oni-san, did you find your meal?" Hiei nodded, she continued, "Good. Sooo, did you find a mortal you want to turn yet?" She asked slyly, while eyeing her mortal, an idiot named Kuwahara. (or Kuwabura, which ever you prefer. But he's referred to that in the Japanese manga and show. Also in the movie)

"Hn. Maybe, but for right now… I want this mortal as my play thing." Hiei leered, looking at his sister's idiot mortal shove ningen food down his throat.

Yukina bonked Hiei's head angrily. He hissed and bared his fangs at her softly. Yukina did the same, only more forcefully. Hiei pouted and stomped off to his room.

He nodded at Yusuke and his mortal, Kayko, as he pasted them. Every 50 years, each vampire/ss was to turn a mortal of their choice to a vampire/ss. It always made it easier to bear immortality than being alone.

Hiei had never turned anyone in the 600 years he had been the living dead. He never had to; he had his sister, Yusuke, and Gobu. Gobu had died a 100 years before, killed by a hunter.

Hiei laid upon his black silk sheeted canopy bed, thinking of the mortal called Kurama. With beauty come grace, poise, and an attitude.

"Prince Hiei. On the coven's behalf, I'd like to say… We wish for you to choose a queen. Of our coven does not have a queen, then we will be left behind by our clan." A little girl with black eyes and blue hair said clinging to her kimono. She was one of the servants' daughters.

He looked at the young vampiress in amusement, "Child, go fetch your father. I have a little proposition for him." Hiei said climbing to his feet. The little girl bowed and ran out of the room, footsteps fading slowly.

Hiei pulled off his long black cloak and set it on his bed. It covered the clothing he had on underneath. A black button up shirt, black pants with two white belts holding it securely at the waist, and black army boots adorned his body.

"Prince Hiei, my daughter has told me you require my assistants." Yukii, a stealth guard said, bowing deeply. Hiei nodded and sat on the leather recliner.

"I want you to retrieve a mortal for me. I want you to bring him back here, unharmed and sedated. Do not touch his family, if he has any. His name is Suiichi Minamino, otherwise called Kurama. He lives down past the park. There are only three houses down there, so it should be easy. Description: young, red hair, green eyes, pale skin, slight build form. You got two hours." Hiei said. Yukii nodded and left the room.

Yukii walked down the secluded streets of the suburbs, eying the three houses. Prince Hiei was strict on vampire rules. It was forbidden to take blood of a mortal under vampire protection.

Turning into a vapor mist, Yukii seeped under the door into the dark quiet house. He floated upstairs and into the 1st bedroom he saw. Loud snoring came from the large canopy bed.

A balding man and a graying woman lay in each others' arms, snuggling. Yukii left the room and went into the next two rooms. The boy wasn't there.

By the time Yukii left the house, 45 minutes had past. He eyes the second house. It was two stories tall with an extremely well kept garden. The mailbox had the name Minamino on the side.

'Bingo!' Yukii thought, 'why didn't I think of that before?' Yukii once again vapored and misted up the driveway into the house. The inside was filled with antique furniture and accessories.

The first bedroom belonged to a middle aged woman. She was dressed in a nurse's uniform. Yukii grunted silently and left the room, seeping under the door into the next room.

The next room was white with a computer, television, and a p2. On the bed laid a red headed beauty dressed in emerald silk pajama bottoms.

Yukii materialized back into his regular body. He walked over to the bed and touched the red head's eyes lids softly.

Yukii pulled his hand away and removed a small velvet pouch from his waist. He poured some of the powder into the red head's parted lips. The red head shifted slightly and closed his mouth slowly.

Yukii chanted softly and picked up the red head, cradling him in his arms. Yukii willed himself out of the house and into the park. The red head wasn't heavy at all.

By the time Yukii arrived at the Jaganshi Manor, time past to an hour and 23 minutes. 'No wonder the prince wants you.' Yukii thought, looking down at the boy in his arms, 'You're very beautiful and young.'

Many people had gathered around Yukii and the red head, whispering in the awe.

One kitchen servant spoke, "Yukii, who's mortal is this? Whoever picked him, picked well." The rest of the servants nodded in agreement and murmured once again. Several were shouting out royal names.

"I did." A deep emotionless voice said from the chamber doors. The group of servants quickly went back to their jobs, immediately recognizing the voice of the Prince.

Yukii looked up at the Prince and bowed his respects with his head. He shifted the red head in his arms, securing him.

Hiei walked up to Yukii and looked down at the mortal in his arms. He nodded in approval and stepped to the side, letting Yukii through.

"Put him in the bed chamber across from mine. I will have the servants dress it in jade silk since he appears to like it." Hiei said, waving his hand at Kurama's pajamas.

Yukii bowed once again and started to carry the red head toward the upper level of the castle, the royal bed chambers.

Hiei called several servants and commanded them to dress the bed chamber. He wanted Kurama to as comfortable as possible before he was turned.

The sedative would wear off by nightfall the next night, enough time to be reawaken.

Hiei joined his clan in the dining area to mingle with the others. Soon it was almost dawn. Everyone left off to their bed chambers to sleep until next sunset.

SK: Ok that was chapy 2, I just finished. So there, no biting and complaining that I don't update. I'll most likely have chapy 3 up today also. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

SK: As I said I have chapy 3 up and running. -.- and I still feel like sh-

Yusuke: covers mouth: You got to stop that…. -.-'

SK:politely removes hand: You do it too. I feel like icky stuff. Oh, and thank you for those of you who reviewed the story. As I said, or I think I did…. O.o anyways, my friend wrote this story. No me. She doesn't have the patience to type it and post it. All I did was change a few things and fix the typos. Sorry to disappoint ya. I had to tell ya because I'd feel guilty if I didn't. Oh, knowing her, she just thought of it one day and started to write it. -.-' She's gifted that way. I have to think of tons of things before I actually get a story started.

**I DON'T OWN YUYU HAKSUHO CHARACTERS!**

Hiei opened his eyes and found himself staring at a white ceiling. He looked around the room, noting the ajar door. He rubbed his eyes and climbed out of bed, fully alert. He swung open the door and eyed Yukina.

"Your mortal is awake, Hiei. He just woke up. I looked into his room. He was sitting up. I think you should go see him. He looked confused." Yukina whispered, glancing at Kurama's door.

"Thank you, ojee-san." Hiei said as he nodded curtly. Yukina walked away and waved jauntily. Hiei glanced Kurama's door before retreating to get his cloak from his bed.

Hiei opened Kurama's bedroom door and ducked just in time not to be knocked in the head by a crystal lamp. He grabbed the arm, giving it a firm twist and his attacker on his knees. He stood behind his attacker, arm around the neck and the other pinning his wrists.

Hiei recognized the scarlet hair and loosened his hold a little. Kurama kneeled, panting, back against Hiei's chest. Hiei snorted at the broke crystal lamp on the floor.

"Who are you? Why did you kidnap me? Are you working for Karasu?" the red head breathed angrily, body tense. Hiei lowered his face to Kurama's red hair and breathed deeply. Kurama's hair smelt of roses and lavender.

Hiei's curiosity peaked as did his anger at the last question. He released Kurama and snapped his fingers. The candles lit up, lightening the room considerably. The red head spun around and gasped. Emerald eye's widened, expressing shock, relief, and recognition all at the same time.

Hiei reached out and pulled the red head to his feet. Accusation and anger flashed through those jade eyes, and a dark angry flushed decorated his cheeks.

"YOU! The man from the park. You're the guy, Hiei. I saw you in the tree! Why did you kidnap me?" Kurama demanded backing away slowly.

Hiei let out a strangled breath slowly and too one step forward to each of Kurama's steps back. Panic crossed the red head's face, as he froze being backed into a corner, literally.

Hiei placed his hands on either side of the walls beside Kurama's head, him being two to four inches shorter. Kurama's eyes closed and his chest rose and fell rapidly in panic.

Hiei reached forward and brushed Kurama's slightly parted lips. The red head's eyes snapped open. Hiei leaned in and captured Kurama's lips, gently. He wrapped his arms around Kurama's slim waist, pressing the lithe body against his. Kurama's kneed quivered slightly.

Hiei gently bit Kurama's bottom lip and suckle softly earning him a soft moan. He guided one hand up to the red head's neck and applied a gentle pressure. He kissed him fully, his tongue seeking.

Finally Kurama's knees buckled, Hiei held him to his chest so he would fall. The gentle pressure of the kiss had quickly turned to hard and passionate.

Hiei loved the warmth of Kurama's mouth, but both them needed air. He pulled away hearing the red head groan in disappointment.

Hiei looked into the face of the hazy, confused yet stunningly gorgeous emerald eyed beauty. Kurama's lips appeared swollen and moist. A faint pink blush tinted his pale cheeks. 'God (you can finish that for me) it, I want him even more.' Hiei thought. Disoriented emerald eyes gazed upon him, questioningly.

Hiei, who was still supporting the red head, said, "I did not kidnap you. Yukii did. You are not my prisoner but my guest. I do not work for this Karasu. You will remain here until I say otherwise. Without my permission, you will not be able to leave these grounds.

"Dinner will be served in half an hour. Be ready to attend. I will be outside your door at that time. You will accompany me. Do not try to escape; I will know if you do."

Hiei pressed Kurama's body closer against his. He leaned in slowly and brushed a kiss on the red head's lips. Kurama now stood steady, no longer quivering.

Hiei backed away and headed for the door. He heard Kurama's uneven breathing start to steady. He liked the idea of the red head being breathless around him. It was… exciting.

Hiei left the room with a secretive smirk on is face.

SK: Alright people, I haven't seen the outside world for 3 weeks now, Sickness, etc. So if you please excuse me, I'm leaving you here. I'll beg for forgiveness later. But right now, I got to go to my friend's house. She's babysitting a 6 yr old who is mentally handy cap. Please review. Ja ne.

Oh, if you would like to talk to me, you can find me on my website at myotaku. and look for Azura the Kitsune. Weird, how i always end up picking something with Kitsune

sorry if I sounded rude.


	4. Chapter 4

S.K: I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long long long time. I don't really have an excuse, soo I'm not gonna bother making up one. Sooo I decided this chapter really.

I DON'T OWN ANY AND ALL YUYU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS!

Kurama stood against the wall, fingers on his lips. He knew he had gone home. He remembered greeting his kaa-san, doing his homework, and falling asleep in his own bed.

The alarm system was on and the doors were locked. No one could get in or out without tripping the alarm without the code. Kurama doubted the kidnapper knew the code and could be stealthy enough to carry him out the house silently. After all, at now 16 yrs old, he was 119 pounds heavy. (O.o Dude, my bro is 2 yrs younger and almost 30 heavier and he's extremely active)

Kurama couldn't believe that he had gotten his first real kiss from someone he hardly knew properly. A guy on top of that. It was all too much. He had to leave, he had responsibilities.

Kurama ran to the heavily curtained window and pulled the emerald green curtains back. The moon and stars just started to peak up from the sky. The sound of the crickets was faint. City lights glowed all glimmering reds, greens, yellows, and blues. 'Wow, I must be far outside of Tokyo.' He thought.

A faint knock at the door startled the young redhead. He went to the door and opened it slightly, peeking out. A very pale young woman dressed in an old dress and apron bowed.

"Prince has told us you may need our assistances. I am Risha, they are Astoyai, Nanyou, and Hiru." The woman, Risha, said, pointing at three women lined up against the wall, arms full of various accessories.

'Prince?' Kurama thought, 'there's a prince here?' He smiled weakly at the women and said, "Oh, I'm Suiichi Minamino, but you may call me Kurama. Come in." He stepped aside and let the women in. The last one, Hiru grinned at him. Kurama's eyes widened at the site of the two sharp glinting fangs in her mouth.

"We will draw a bath for you and Nanyou will get your tunic." Astoyia said, guiding the others to a door across from the canopy bed. Nanyou pulled open a tall door revealing a whole closet full of emerald, black, and magenta clothings, most were black.

Kurama who was still in the door way, slipped out of the room and ran down the hallway. He came to a long spiral staircase and headed down, panting. He turned and looked behind him and continued downward.

Kurama ran as fast as he could down the stairs. Those women weren't normal. The situation wasn't normal, nothing was normal. He didn't like the look Hiru gave his neck, he didn't like her period. He wanted to leave.

Kurama stopped at the bottom of the staircase. He had to choose a path, through 20 foot doors, or a dimly lit scary looking hallway. 'I pick the 20 foot doors any day.' He thought.

Kurama started to push the doors open, which to his surprise, wasn't all that heavy. The room was a dinning hall. The table in the middle was very long and rectangular and consisted of 70 seats. Foods and center pieces decorated the table.

People scurried about, adding things to the table and talking. It all stopped when Kurama came through the door. He stood panting, looking around the very very large room. Tall stain glass windows decorated the left wall.

"Oh my god, it's the prince's mortal. I didn't think he was that beautiful." One whispered. Murmurs rang throughout the entire room.

"I think he's trying to escape." Someone else whispered. A couple people gasped and some whispered to each other. Two taller, built males headed for Kurama, slowly as if trying to remain stealth. Kurama backed away one step and the men ran at him.

Kurama crouched slightly and put up his fists. The bald man tried to grab his arm, but the red head dodged and grabbed the man's arm and twisted it, and kicked the back of the man's knees.

The man fell to the ground moaning, while the second male threw a punch a Kurama's gut. Kurama side stepped and round house kicked the guy, punched the gut and knocked him to the ground.

Yelling and the sound of pounding steps behind Kurama snapped him into action. He pushed past the people and grabbed a chair. He carried it to the stain glass window and swung. The window broke with a loud shattering.

Kurama dropped the chair and backed up. He ran towards the window and jumped into the night. He landed on the ground and rolled to his feet, kept running. The grass was wet and tickled his feet.

Kurama stopped when a chilling feeling washed over him. It hurt. His head hurt. The pain was too much. The insistent throbbing, it hurt. He fell to his knees, clutching his head. Things were in his head. Memories. But not his.

memory

The pregnant brown haired woman walked down the cold, deserted street. Noises between the alley grew louder. Darkly dressed men in the alleys gathered around each other.

The woman picked up her pace, hearing footsteps behind her. She glanced to her left at a small convenient store. She turned and started to head for the store.

An arm wrapped around her waist and the other on her mouth. The woman kicked and tried to scream.

"Sshhhhh shhh!" The man whispered in her ear. The woman stiffened and closed her eyes as a tear slide down her cheek.

The man dragged her into the alley. He spun her around and pinned her up to the wall. The woman kept her eyes closed in fear.

"You shouldn't be out in the streets at this time of night little mama. Especially since you're pregnant." The man said softly.

The woman opened her eyes and sniffled.

The man sighed and said, "Come on little mama, let's get you home." He smiled a soft smile.

The woman stared at the two long glinting fangs. She looked into his eyes and followed him out of the dark alley.

Memory end

S.K: I'm ending it there, sorry. Bye bye!


End file.
